


5:27 am

by AtropaAzraelle (Polyoxyethylene)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddling, gladnis week day 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyoxyethylene/pseuds/AtropaAzraelle
Summary: Gladnis Week Day 4 Prompt: Early Morning HoursIgnis has always been an early bird, but sometimes the nest is too inviting to leave.





	5:27 am

Ignis opened his eyes to find the room in darkness. Not even the pale light of dawn was piercing the curtains, but he could make out, in the sub-light, the shape of the bed and furniture. No birds twittered outside to herald an incoming sun.

He reached for his phone, turning the screen on with one hand and then flinching away from the brightness of the light. His eyes closed on reflex and he forced himself to squint through the darkness to the numbers on display.

5:27 am.

It wasn't enough time to go back to sleep, nor was it a reasonable time to be waking up. Ordinarily Ignis would have surrendered to the inevitable and gotten a headstart on his caffeine intake, but this morning the prospect was unenticing.

The room was quiet barring the deep, even breathing of Gladio next to him. He'd fallen asleep in Gladio's arms, but inevitably rolled away from him through the course of the night, for comfort and ease of movement. Still, knowing he was there made Ignis unwilling to leave the bed just yet.

He rolled over, finding Gladio's back to him, and his skin bare to the night air, revealing the dark lines of a tattoo which faded in and out of Ignis's vision as his gaze shifted. Ignis must have stolen most of the covers from him in the night again.

He peeled the covers from around himself and shifted carefully to drape them over Gladio, preserving his warmth. Gladio made no sound, no indication he'd been roused, so Ignis thought the coast clear enough for him to tuck himself in against Gladio's back. He smelled Gladio's skin as he pressed a soft kiss to his spine, and tucked his arm over Gladio's waist.

It was too late to go back to sleep, but he could spare the few minutes enjoying Gladio's warmth and presence with him before he moved.

A hand found his, fingers lacing through Ignis' own and folding over the back of his hand, giving a gentle squeeze.


End file.
